


Oppression

by TheWiseMansFear



Series: Fatal Verse [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWiseMansFear/pseuds/TheWiseMansFear
Summary: Rin is possessed during a mission and Bon's fatal verse couldn't conquer. Plagued by a demon of Disease, Rin suffers a new pain every day and Ryuji is helpless. When finally a resolution emerges, with it comes a goodbye and they both know nothing will ever be the same again.





	1. Devour

         As usual, Rin found himself separated from the group. But it definitely wasn't his fault. This was a mission where he'd have liked to stay close to the others. There was an eerie feeling about this place, one that seemed to detach from the normal everyday dark and scary, bringing with it a deep and soul-shaking dread.  The power here was too familiar, a damp evil that clung to his skin like spider's silk and he was not so sure his companion's would feel it.  
         Yukio had taken half their exwire group on another assignment, leaving Suguro and Shiemi with him, Suguro as the lead, of course. It was odd for his twin to leave him alone but perhaps he'd begun to trust him more after the whole possession incident. Still, the feel-good warmth the thought brought to his stomach was turned to frigid stones as he traversed the tar-black corridors. He did not want to be alone. Not here, nor ever, really. And Shiemi would worry and Suguro would be pissed.  
          Yet, calling out felt ill advised. He was not certain he wanted them to find him just now. Whatever wicked thing that had crawled from Gehenna here was for him. This much he was sure of. His theories were cemented as fact as the darkness shifted around him, drawing up and pooling into the center like spilled ink. "Rin." It said, not a question.  
          He stood straight and did not reach for Kurikara. "Why are you here?"  
          The murky stain began to solidify, becoming a silhouette of a man. "Satan is not happy with you."  
          Surprise. "No shit. What're you gonna do about it?"  
          "Not me." The shadow creature breezed, shaking it's gloomy head. "I am here to help."  
          "What?"  
          "Your friends are that way." A long arm outstretched and gestured to the corridor to the right. "The Aria may be able to protect you."  
          "You're a demon, right?"  
          "I am nothing." The thing replied. "I am neither of Assiah or Gehenna."  
          "Like me."  
          "Like you." It agreed, "It is I that you came to exorcise, because I do not belong among men and I will leave, if you ask it of me."  
          "You're scaring people."  
          "Are people themselves not frightening?"  
          Having  too recently been the victim of an attempted sacrifice, he could easily agree. "Yeah, well, you can't just go around making people afraid. So behave and I'll say I got rid of you. Got it?"  
          It nodded and he felt more than saw the words it began to say, but a wild shriek erupted nearby and its entire being quivered. "You must go now, to the Aria!" It hissed, "Ephesians three:thirteen."  
          "Wh-"  
          "Now!" Expanding, the shadow engulfed him again in pitch darkness and he ran blindly in the direction it had pointed him. But then- he slowed- what if he got them killed?  
         Whatever was after him was sent by his father. It wasn't going to be something they could handle. He could hear Suguro's lecture already but he stopped and turned anyway. Kurikara made that melodic noise he so loved as he drew it from the sheath and his flames illuminated the hallway. At the end stood a man whose eyes danced blue in the light of his fire. "My father sent you?"  
          "Yes." The stranger answered, "I am Disease."  
          Rin fell into a defensive stance and readied himself for the fight to come. "Be quick about it then, I've got homework."  
          And then it was behind him. There was no time to react. The sword fell from his hands and he was forced face first into the wall hard enough to send debris into his hair and eyes. The demon pressed against him, hot breath in his ear, a toothy mouth against the flesh there. "An errant child like you deserves far more than this, but it is not my place to decide." It whispered, "I will seep within you, contort your insides, maul your essence until you desire only darkness. There will not be a day that you are without pain, nor an hour that your legs will hold you. You will heal but not recover. Until you give your father his way, you will know only illness and agony."  
            He tried to fight, tried to burn the thing away, but his flames flickered and dulled and his body weakened. Drawing breath became a chore and he felt his knees cave. Disease kept him up, his hard body the only stable thing in his world. "I will enjoy devouring you."  
            Footsteps sounded in the hall and Rin suddenly awakened, though he did not revive. He heard Shiemi calling for him, could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of Suguro. No. Not them. His flames were almost out, his bones jellied. They were his only hope but he wished they would turn back.  
           "Your friends?" Disease sniggered, "They will mourn you."  
           Yes. Shiemi would cry and cry and cry. Suguro would feel he was to blame. He closed his eyes and let his head lull limply. Disease let him fall as the footfalls neared. Kurikara was only a fingers-breadth away but he feared he didn't have the strength to cross even that.  
          But then his mind travelled back to this morning when Bon had rolled him off of his bed and onto the floor before the sun had even risen. His two-toned hair had been wild and his eyes dark with slumber and lingering desire. He remembered that unguarded look of fondness on the older boy's expression that had been visible only briefly before he moved from the sheets to don his running clothes, stepping over him as though he were a pile of Shima's dirty magazines.  
          Rin wanted more mornings like that.  
          Kurikara's warmth in his palm livened him just enough that he was able to make one wild swing at the demon still standing over him, rending the creature's groin and middle. Black blood gushed from the injuries, burning his flesh and the floor where it fell.  
            He gasped in pain and brought his hands up to shield himself as Disease toppled forward onto him, their faces inches from one another. "Good try." The demon cooed, "But you can not kill me."  
            Rin gasped as pain danced along his every nerve and he gagged on bile as it clenched his stomach. The being laying across him began to ooze and bubble, the melting remains sopped up by his own body.  
           It hurt. Everything hurt.  
          "Okumura!" That was Suguro.  
          "Don't touch me." He managed to gasp as his friends approached. "Don't-"  
          "Moriyama, can you do something?" Suguro questioned harshly, kneeling beside him as the demonic mush continued to meld with him.  
          Nii chirped but Rin knew better. He turned his eyes upward, to Suguro. "Bon." He moaned, his breath short and staggered. "Ephesians. Three-" Throbbing began in his head and his innards twisted. "Three-thirteen."    
           The reaction was immediate. Rin closed his eyes, relieved to hear the sound of the other boy's prayer beads and steady voice. "I ask you, therefore, not to be discouraged because of my sufferings for you, which are your glory."  
            Disease chuckled and turned to dark mist, but the pain did not leave him. He writhed in the floor, gasping and coughing until the deep dark of a swoon at away his consciousness.


	2. Suffer

     There was blood all around him. His hands and feet were bound by thick, thorny vines. Wounds, new and old tore open with his struggling and it was all he could do to pull hot, moist air into lungs that hardly accepted it only out of dire need. The pain was maddening and he began to feel less and less like a living thing. His eyes, when he could find strength to open them, could only look up at a sky swirling with reds and oranges. Voices, some shrill and others deep and muffled tickled his ears but would not clear enough for comprehension despite desperate striving.  
     He could hardly remember how he'd gotten here. Fragments of knowing jumped about his head like frantic Coal Tars, eager for the decay of his mind. There was a flash of blond striped hair and earthen eyes, the clicking of beads together as they wrapped about strong hands. A voice he liked the morning sound of, lips he watched pray, words- a fatal verse.   
     And it had done its work, hadn't it?   
     The recollection slipped away like spirit through his bones and he sobbed for the loss of it with tears hot enough to burn the flesh of his face. If this was his fate, let it have him. Let it take him and kill him and be done with it. This life was too much trouble.   
     "My, that was fast. I expected far more from you. How does it feel to have lived to disappoint two father's?"   
     "Fuck you." He gasped, the phrase cutting his esophagus as he forced it passed cracked lips.   
     "Interesting proposition." Satan sighed, his words seemingly all around him, "But I think one of your brothers would suit you better, if that is what you please. Amaimon, perhaps?"  
     "That's-disgusting."  
     "Is it? Why? Because he's your brother, or because he's not that loud-mouthed Aria? Really, I don't see much difference. It's perverse either way. I do approve of that at least."   
     Perverse? Not once had he thought of it that way. Not with Bon. "If your gonna kill me- just do it."  
     "Kill you? No. I want you to suffer, at least until you decide to come home. If you do, Yukio will follow."  
     "Yeah right."  
     "He's the powerful one, you know."  
     "Just- shut up. I ain't gonna do anything you want me to."   
     "I didn't expect it to be easy," Satan hummed, "You do have your mother's obstinance. I don't like it turned against me. So, suffer, son. When you're ready to join my ranks, let me know."  
     "I'll die first."  
     "No," His sire chuckled deeply. "you won't."  
  
  


 


	3. Smoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some crappy fluff to tide you over until I've decided what sort of pain I'm going to inflict on our boys.
> 
> I am open to requests/suggestions!

    His vision wobbled and the fluorescence of the lights above sent daggers through his nerves, but he was relieved. The smell of antiseptic and the beep of machinery was familiar and welcome. Finally, Satan had let him go. How long had he been in that abyss?  
    Turning his face, he found a set of slumped shoulders rising behind a headful of dyed hair. Prayer beads were wrapped around still-steepled fingers, but the gentle snoring were very unlike Bon's usual chantings. His mouth was dry and he felt his lips crack as he moved them to speak, but for all his effort he could not force words past them. His hands also proved too weak to move and even keeping his eyes open became a struggle.  
But he didn't want to go back to sleep, back to that nightmare he was sure was still waiting for him. He tried again to call out, this time succeeding, though instead of his lover's name he managed only a ghostly simper.  
    Ryuji shifted with a low moan, and even before he'd lifted his head he'd begun reciting scripture as if simply picking up where'd he'd left off before falling asleep. The words were gritty and strained but no less soothing. The older boy belatedly opened his eyes and even with his inconsistent focus Rin could see they were red-rimmed.  
    "Okumura?" Ryuji's tone had never sounded so wounded, as if his words were bleeding.  
    "What-" his lungs protested vehemently but the sight of tears running down Bon's stumbled cheeks burned holes in soul so deep they swallowed his physical weakness. "Hey now," he rasped, the world spinning as he pushed himself up on trembling arms. "Was babysitting me that bad?"  
    "You fucking asshole!"  
    The shout sent pain lancing though his his head but he hid it with a smile though the quaking of his arms had spread quite noticeably to his shoulders. "How long have I been out? What happened after I-"  
Bon moved from the chair he'd been occupying to the bedside and used the buttons to adjust the head of the mattress. "Just shut up." The older boy murmured, raising the bed just high enough to relieve his arms the duty of keeping him upright. "I'm going to get a doctor and call Yukio."  
    "Stay." Rin couldn't help the frantic sound of the command, "Please." He didn't want to be alone, not after being isolated in torment for so long. All he wanted was to feel the warmth of Ryuji's presence, to share the same space for as long as he could.  
    "Dammit, don't give me that face." Ryuji averted his eyes but moved his hand across the albescent linen to sit atop Rin's own, prayer beads still entangled in his fingers. "You dumbass. I've been sittin' here for four days waitin' on you to get up."  
    Only four days? He'd felt as though he'd suffered for eons. "Listen, Bon-"  
    "I really gotta go get the doctor."  
    Why was Ryuji so eager to leave him? "They can't help me. It was Satan that sent the demon that attacked me. He's gonna make me suffer until I agree to go to Gehenna."  
    Bon made a clucking noise and squeezed his hand. "There isn't a fatal verse then." He murmured so softly Rin wasn't sure whether or not he was meant to hear.  
    "Lay down with me."  
    "No, dammit. You're not supposed to..." Ryuji's breath hitched and he let his protest go. "Whatever."  
    As much as he would have liked to scooch over even a little, his bone's were heavy and he already felt fatigue pulling him back beneath its black veil. "Sorry, I probably smell like a jockstrap." He murmured as the older boy maneuvered into the small space beside him, held in only by the bed's heavy plastic bars.  
    "Nah, you had a bath." Bon huffed into his collarbone.  
    "You mean someone else washed my balls!?" He groaned, the noise only half from mortification. The rest was born from the discomfort of having Bon's big ass head laying on his shoulder. Still, it was a welcome agony.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Shaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor, nor am I a scientist. I'm just a smut-loving, sickfic writing fangirl who strives to please you. I urge you not to nitpick. Simply enjoy the fact that our boys are about to get high and sticky.

    Yesterday, it had been depression. The day before that, hematemisis and fever. Today, it seemed, was epilepsy. Ryuji swayed a little as he entered the hospital, steadying himself on the wall before continuing toward the elevator. Class had been trying and he'd failed two quizzes already. But how could he think about anything other than Rin? His anxiety had twisted his gut into knots and even the smallest amount of food sent it into violent protests.   
    "Suguro!" Moriyama's lyrical voice trilled behind him, "Wait!"  
    Shoving his bag into the gap between wall and elevator door, he allowed the girl inside. "Shura said its seizures today." He informed her sullenly, "Can Nee help?"  
    "Well," the creature climbed from her shoulder and into her palms. "How 'bout it Nee? Anything for Rin today?"  
    The demon spun around and produced a sprig of green leaves. Ryuji raised his brows. "Is that? We can't be caught with that!"  
    "Nee, are you sure?" Moriyama hummed thoughtfully.  
    The greenman chirped and the leaves grew a bit bigger.  
    "Listen, Moriyama, that's like five years jail time. You gotta get rid of it."  
    "If it'll stop Rin from suffering I think we should try it." The girl stated firmly. "Although, I think it needs to be dry."  
    The elevator stopped just as Nii kindly reduced the leaves to tiny, vapid shreds. "Ah-" she looked over at him helplessly, hands full of marijuana. "Do you have a cup or something?"  
    This was his life.  
    With a weary sigh he dug a half-eaten box of pocky from his bag and held it out to her, pressing the lift's 'close door' button with the toe of his shoe. "How the hell is he even gonna smoke it?"  
    Moriyama dumped the herb into his box cautiously. "Smoke it?"  
    "Yeah, you're supposed to smoke it."  
    “Oh." She looked unsure for a moment and then nodded. “Okay.”  
    "Dammit, this is a bad idea." He growled, though he knew he'd follow through with it. "Fine, I'll go back and find some cigarette papers."  
    "N-no."  
    Catching his wrist as he went to press more buttons, she sighed and shook her head. "I can get them. Rin will want to see you. Please don't keep him waiting."  
    "Moriyama-"  
    "I can do it. No problem!"   
    "Alright, thanks." He muttered, conjuring a small smile as he stepped out onto Rin's floor. Honestly, he didn't have the energy to argue anymore. After four days spent reciting scripture and then the last three at school and with Rin and researching ways to beat fucking Satan at his own game, he was spent. And then there was that damn Yukio. The guy hasn't even come to visit yet. Not in the three days his brother had been awake and he knew Rin took it personally. All the crying he'd done the day before was proof of that.  
    Shura was stepping out of Rin's room as he turned the corner and the unchecked look of upset on her face stilled his temper. When the woman saw him she grinned and waved. "Oi, Suguro! You're late!"  
    No. He wasn't. "How is he?"   
    Shrugging, she folded her arms beneath her outrageously large breasts and sighed. "He's alright between fits. It's not pretty to watch."  
    Somehow he doubted it was any worse than seeing the man vomiting blood and suffering fever induced delusions, but he'd been wrong before. "Has he been able to eat?"  
    "He had a pack of crackers this morning."  
    "Is there a specific span of time between seizures? Or is it sporadic?" Facts. He was so much better with facts than feelings. "How long do they usually last? Is he listless after?"  
    The woman snorted, "I haven't been paying attention." His scowl seemed to alter her response and she went on. "To the timing. He's out of it for a while after, sure."   
    "Have you seen Yukio?"  
    Her eyes rolled. "That spotty four-eyes has been taking every job he can. Keeping himself busy is how he copes, the idiot."  
    "Yeah, well tell him to get his shit together. It's not me Rin needs."  
    Shura frowned and turned away. "Well, it is what it is. Get some sleep or something kid, you look like shit." Her fingers waggled a little as she gave him a dismissive wave. "Call me up if you want to get a drink or something."  
    "Tch. Whatever." He grumbled, turning and entering Rin's room.  
    "Bon!" Rin called to him happily as soon as he'd stepped foot inside. "You're late!"  
    "I'm not." He huffed, crossing the offensively white, barren space and sitting down in the chair by the bed, a post he'd grown too familiar with. "How do you feel?"  
    The demon's tail swayed and he shifted in the bed restlessly. "Better. How was school? Did you get your quizzes back?"  
    "No, not yet." It was a lie, but if he started telling the truth he'd also come clean about the failing grades and that would only make Rin feel guilty. "When was your last episode?"  
    The younger boy flopped back into his pillow and looked longingly out the window. "I don't know, an hour ago? Can we go outside today?"  
    "Maybe." If Moriyama's drug worked.  
    "You said that yesterday."  
    "Yeah, so?" They would have gone outside, he'd even gotten the wheelchair, but all Rin had been able to do was cry and sleep and shout the occasional angry insult. "It depends on how long you have between seizures and how long it takes you to recover from 'em."  
    "It's just a lot of twitchin'. It won't hurt me to do it outside. I'll stay in the chair."  
    That was bullshit if he'd ever heard it "I just got here, can you save the houndin' for later?"  
    Rin's lips curled upwards. "Sorry, did you want a kiss instead?"  
    Yes. "Shut up, Okumura."  
    "Come here then." Pale fingers beckoned him forward but he clipped his hair back instead, pulling a book from his bag; text on epilepsy he'd picked up this morning.  
    "No."  
    "I got to go to the bathroom this morning by myself. Teeth brushed, balls washed, and ready for action. While I feel up to it, lets-"   
    "No."  
    The bed creaked and white linen was thrown aside. "Then I'll come there."  
    Dammit. "I said n- Rin..."  
    They paused there, Rin's blue eyes looking at him in that infuriatingly desperate way they always did when he desired something. This time it wasn't the deep, shimmering blue of his irises that caught Ryuji off guard, however. It was the pale skin of the other boy's body, revealed now due to lack of bed clothes.  
Once porcelain flesh was now mottled with bruises and what muscle had adorned the demon before had begun already to waste away, leaving his ribs in clear sight for counting and his clavicle bold.  
    It hurt. It burned like a ghoul's temptaint in his soul. "Lay back down." He demanded in so choked a tone that Rin complied without complaint.   
    The _whoosh_ of sheets battered them both like hurricane force winds and Ryuji rose from his seat. Rin had covered himself up again and now lay with his back turned. This was not how they were going to spend this day. Because tomorrow it may be more than seizures. Tomorrow it might be cancer, it might be typhoid or Ebola or SARs. Tomorrow it might be over.   
    "Don't pout." He whispered, about to crawl into the bed and kiss his pitiful lover well again when the door behind them was thrown open.  
    "I've got some!" Moriyama exclaimed excitedly causing Rin to roll over and don a fake smile.  
    "What did you get?" The demon inquired, sitting up again as Ryuji moved back to his chair wearing only a tenth of his felt annoyance.  
    "Suguro didn't tell you?" The girl chirped, looking at him and then back to Rin.  
    "I didn't have the time." He defended half-heartedly, accepting the papers she offered. "Thanks.  
    "I brought you some snacks. There's a lighter too." She stated, pulling a bag of sweets and two cartons of fruit milk from her satchel. "You like this kind, right Suguro?"  
    "Yeah," he nodded as she placed the pastel carton specifically beside him and then sat the bag of other treats on Rin's sliding table.  
    "I've got to help Mom out at the store, but I'll be back later, okay?" Looking at Rin, she smiled sweetly. "You look better today Rin, I'm glad."  
    "Thanks, Shiemi." The demon breathed, blush high on his cheeks. "If you see Yukio, will ya have him come by?"  
    "Oh- uh yes! Of course."  
    There were more words exchanged but Ryuji wasn't listening, too focused on that flush across Rin's face to give a damn about the rest. It stirred jealousy around in his heart and he hated the bitter feeling, but no scripture had ever purged it from him so he'd long ago given up trying. He sat down and pretended to read until she'd gone.  
    "So, what're the cigarette papers for?" His partner asked after a few silent minutes.  
    "Breaking the law." He answered, still highly frustrated. "Nee said it might help, but I don't know."  
    "Pocky?" Rin snorted incredulously as he retrieved the stash.  
    "No, you dumbass."  
    "Hey, don't blame me. You're the idiot who's being all mysterious!"  
    "Just quiet down, jeez."  
    "En... Hey, Bon I think it's gonna to happen again." Rin's gentle warning filled his stomach with ice and he looked up from his fumbling to find that the other boy was laying very still, a look of fear on his face and his right hand clenching. "How do you know?"  
    "I just- feel weird again, like before... Man, I don't want to."  
    "Calm down," he enjoined even when his own panic was flickering to life, "You'll be alright. I got something to help you right here. Nee grew it, so you know it's good." His hands shook as he tried to roll the cigarette. Damn him for not letting even a little of Shima's bad influence rub off on him.  
    "I don't want to do this anymore."  
    "Oi," Shit. "don't freak out."  
    "Why won't Yukio come?" There were tears in Rin's voice now and Ryuji slicked the paper with his tongue, scrambling for the lighter.  
    "I'm here.

    “R-Ryuji.”

    Finally the thing was rolled and he held it out to the younger boy. “Smoke this.”

   “How’s that gonna help?”

   “I don’t know dammit, just try it.”

    Rin tried to take it from him but his arms began to tremble and he sank further back into the pillows. Ryuji’s heart thundered and before he knew what he was doing he had the cigerette in his mouth, sucking inwards until it’s tip burnt brightly. The smoke burned his lungs and he exhaled with a cough. No time left to spare, he took another drag but held it in his cheeks as he mounted the bed, leaning over Rin, cautious not to pin him too firmly.

    Their lips met and if he wasn’t so logical he’d have thought his partner calmed at the contact, but he knew that could not be the case when your muscles had begun to seize. What he did know was that Rin’s mouth would soon be forced closed. Feeling the demon’s frantic exhale in his own chest he waited, releasing the substance when his companion tried to draw breath. He gave no thought to repeating the process twice more and nearly a third before Rin was unable to accept it, body stiffening and then thrown into small tremors. It was unnerving to see, but it was nothing as violent as what he’d expected.

    Perhaps that was all he could hope for.

    The episode lasted for two minutes. He’d counted the seconds, each one passing more slowly than the last and at it’s end he was more exhausted then he had ever been before not to mention the too warm, too fuzzy feeling in his head from the drug. Rin was quiet for a long time after, staring out into nothing, his breathing shallow.

    By the time the demon began to return to normal, Ryuji himself was half-asleep and drooling.

    Sitting up, Rin cautiously threw his feet over the edge of the bed. “Bon?”

    “Don’t do that.” He murmured, consuming what was left of his fruit milk in a lazy fashion that ill-befitted him.

    “What did you give me?”

    “Mm? Uh, Marijuana.” Why was there a smile on his face? It was actually impeding his field of vision, pushing his cheeks too far up his face. “Stay in bed, you silly bastard.”

    “Silly bastard?”

    “Nnn… whatever, jus’ stop it.”

    “How the hell can I stay in bed when you’re sitting over there with your feet in two different dimensions, your pants all tented like that?” Rin snapped, more lively than Ryuji had seen him in days. As for his boner, he hadn’t even noticed.

    “Increased blood-flow.” He dismissed.

    “My ass.”

    “It could be.”

    Rin raised his brows and then gave a heated chuckle. “Suguro Ryuji, did you just make a sex joke? Wait until I tell Renzou.”

    He laughed without wanting to. “Fuck off.”

    “I can’t do much like this, but I could use my hand.”

    “No. You need to rest.”

    “I’ve slept plenty. What about you? I know you haven’t been eating well, and don’t think Shura didn’t tell me you totally bombed those tests.”

    “Damn that snake woman.” With a grunt he was forced to accept Rin’s meager weight as the straddled his legs. “I’ll lay down with you, so just-”

    “I might not ever be well enough for this again so just shut up and let me do what I want without bitchin’ at me for once, okay?”

    Fine. He felt too good to fight it anymore. Rin always got his way eventually anyway. “Remember when I first kissed you?” His head fell back as Rin’s lithe fingers undid his fly. “You totally freaked out. Now look at you. You’ve become a total heathen.”

    “Well, finding out that I liked boys was nearly as shocking as the whole son of Satan thing, ya jerk. Up till then all I knew was boobs. And i’m no more a heathen than you are, mister bondage.”

    “That was one time.” he wanted to protest and beg in equal measures, but all he managed was a low moan as his cock was brought out into the cool, stale air.

    Rin ran a wet tongue up his palm and then kissed him deeply as he began to stroke and tease. 

   The sensations somehow managed to burn hotter than the haze he was in and he arched into the touches, one hand spanning Rin’s hip and the other delving into his hair as they battled mouths. He loved the way Rin kissed him, all teeth and want and sloppy tongue. Hungry and wild in every way. Grief seared through him at the thought of having those lips taken from him, those hands, that heart. Satan was going to rip Rin away from him. Eventually, there would be no other way. Just how long could he expect Rin to suffer here when leaving was his only chance for reprieve? His next groan was half-sob, the pain and the pleasure coming together together to create a new and terrible mixture of bafflement and bliss.

    He could not think clearly. Everything was warm, tingling, far away. Even Rin, whose sharp canines were now nipping at the artery at his throat and purring endearments into the thrumming pulse there. The pressure built in his groin, his restraint as broken as his spirit was becoming and just as quickly. Lust opened a hole in the world and he was sucked within, helpless and needy and terrified.

    Would it be the last time?

    “There.” Rin cooed, “Good, come on Ryuji, this then sleep. Won’t it be nice?”

    “Rin.”

    “Come on.”

    His dick throbbed, “Faster,” he gasped though he wanted it to last forever, wanted Rin’s hands on him for the rest of his life so long as it meant they were together. “God, please.”

    “Hey, who’re you prayin’ to?” the demon snickered into his ear, “ i’ll get jealous, ya know.”

    He came hard, heart in his throat and it’s drumming in his ears. The daze intensified, weariness closing in. He could say nothing past the panting as Rin moved off of him, disappearing and then returning with a cloth from the bathroom to wipe him clean. It was only when Rin returned to his lap, this time cradled like a child against his chest, that the demon spoke.

    “You know you’re crying, don’t you?” The boy whispered, resting his head against his shoulder. “Like one of those Uke types in Shima’s manga.”

   His only response was to pull the mouthy brat closer and weep openly into the top of his head.  

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Ache

    It hurt to move. His joints were inflamed and aching painfully, but somehow he'd still managed to talk Ryuji into bringing him up to the roof. The warmth of the sun brought a small relief to his throbbing body, and the sight of his lover's hair silhouetted in the honeyed shine was oddly breathtaking. In the wheelchair he sat up higher than the other man who was sitting on the dusty surface, leaving his head in easy reach.  
    Or it would have been if his wrist and knuckles hadn't been so full of agony. His breath hitched as the incendiary torment shot up his arm as he moved to touch that freshly colored blond stripe. Rather than a gentle fluffing, Ryuji ended up receiving a rough pat.  
    "What is it, dumbass?"  
    "Just wanted to touch you." He murmured, curling his fingers into the soft tresses with a grimace. "You don't have to come here everyday, you know."  
    He felt the Aria stiffen, unable to see his eyes but watching this lips don a scowl. "What? Ya finally get tired of me?"  
    "Don't be stupid." He snorted, tugging lightly at his hair in reprimand. "I just meant I know you got other shit to do besides sit around and worry over me."  
    "I ain't worried."  
    "Yeah? You cry like I'm dyin'."  
    "Fuck off."  
    "He won't kill me. It's just torture."  
    "Yeah? And for how long? The rest of your fuckin' life?" Batting his hand away, Ryuji stood up and paced around the rooftop in frustration. "I mean, how long until he gets bored and just fuckin' kills you? Huh? Or is he waitin' until you kill yourself?"  
    Unable to rotate his arms in the way necessary to move his chair, Rin could only turn his head to catch glimpses of his rampaging companion. "I ain't gonna do that."  
    "Bullshit!" The older boy snapped, "All it'd take is mental illness and a minute alone!"  
    "You think I'm that weak!?"  
    "It's not about strength, idiot! If you're convinced in your head that you're miserable there ain't shit you can do about it! I never want to see you like I did that day where all you could do was cry and sleep!"  
    Rin stayed quiet. What was there to say? He couldn't even deny he'd wanted to stop existing during that time, had thought about giving up. That inner anguish had been tenfold harder to battle than physical pain.  
    The ring Ryuji's cellphone broke the silence and his gruff voice snapped at the caller. By the quick change of tone Rin could tell it was a job assignment. A mixture of envy and anxiety bubbled in his gut and he tried to focus on the billowing of white clouds across the sky instead of the conversation. He didn't want Ryuji to go into battle without him. As much as he trusted the others, their power was not comparable to his own.  
    "I gotta go." The older boy sighed, "I'll be gone a few days."  
    "Who's goin' with you?"  
    "Izumo and Koneko."  
    "What're you goin' after?" If it was going to take days it might be dangerous. The wheels of his hair were unlocked, the jolt sending a hiss of discomfort out from between his teeth. "Easy, dammit!"  
    "There's been an outbreak of ghouls near Kyoto. We're going to eradicate hem and find their source." Ryuji answered softly, "Nothin' I can't handle. Fatal verses will take care of most of it."  
    "This fuckin' sucks." He growled as they reached the stairwell.  
    "It does." The other man agreed as he lifted Rin from his seat and cradled him in one arm while breaking down the chair with the other.  
    "I mean me not goin' with you." He gasped into Ryuji's neck as his joints screamed vehement protests.  
    "Sorry. It was your idea to come to the roof. The park woulda been just as nice."  
    "I like high places."  
    Bon laughed softly, bitterly almost, but did not speak again until they'd reached the hospital's top floor and he was reseated. "I have to leave now, but we'll go by the supply shop beforehand so I'll let Shiemi know you'll need tendin' to."  
    "I don't need tending to." He huffed, breathless from the fresh soreness in his bones.  
    "I can't leave knowin' you're layin' there alone."  
    "Then call Shura. Shiemi cries too much. Makes me feel bad." He grumbled, mood growing more and more foul with every step they took toward that obnoxiously white room. "Plus I know how jealous ya get."  
    "Shut up."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the plot is about to start. I just have a deep affinity for fluff. 
> 
> If you've read the manga:
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> I like the idea of this taking place after we find out Shima's a double agent, but I like Bon's rooster hair so I didn't have him dye it back to its natural state. When I saw that in the manga I was like nooooooo, my baby why?!!! 
> 
> Anyhooo~~ 
> 
> I rage quit the manga due to Yukio being a twat. I was totally more satisfied with the end of the anime. (Also hella pumped for the Impure King Arc that's coming up.) Point being, I don't know about anything that happened after Bon dyed his hair back. 
> 
> Peace~~


	6. Cataclysm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so, here's an update. Sorry for the slow build up but honestly I'm just trying to keep us all from a major character death at this point. *laughs nervously* 
> 
> Mephisto save us. T-T

    " _Where'd Rin go?" Shima yawed, looking at him and then out at the rest of the class.  
Ryuji glanced around. "Dunno. Maybe he went to piss. Who cares?"  
    "He was looking awfully sad, Bon. You ought to go check on him." The pink-haired boy gave him a wide smile, evidence enough that Shura had in fact spiked the punch as Yukio had strictly forbidden her doing. "Everyone likes a good hurt/comfort."   
    "What the hell? This ain't one of your stupid mangas." He huffed, getting up from his seat and making his way to the classroom's exit- because he wanted some air- not because he was actually doing as his friend had suggested.   
    Passing Shiemi and Yukio he gave them an acknowledging nod before making his escape. He took his coat from the hook by the door, noticing the empty space where Rin's had been and stepped out into the crisp Christmas night. His breath turned white in the air before him and flurries danced in the lamplight. Briefly, he wondered what his family was doing. If there hadn't been so many extra jobs to do this year, he'd have gone home, but they lacked the seniority to warrant getting holidays off. Which was shitty, because after all that business with the Impure King, it might have been a pleasant visit.  
He'd call his parents in the morning.  
    Movement caught his eye. That Cat Sidhe, Rin's Familiar came trotting across the pavement, stopping to paw at a few snowflakes before sitting down in front of him. Ryuji took a step back and eyed the thing as though it might start spewing venom. "What d'you want?"   
    It mewed at him and then proceeded to rub it's body against his pant leg. Dammit. It was cute. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking before squatting down to rub at its chin and ears. "It's cold out here. Why aren't you someplace warm?"   
    **Because Rin is sad and I was looking for Yukio.** it answered, though all he heard was purring. **but I guess you'll do.**  
    "H-hey!" He growled as the thing pulled at his scarf, pulling it from around his neck with a force he should have better anticipated. He fell on his ass as the thing bounded off with the warm knit fabric. "Shit."  
    As any good protagonist would, he gave chase and naturally, the demon led him into a dark stairwell and disappeared. Annoyed, he continued up the stairs to find his scarf hanging from the handle of the door leading to the roof. As he pulled the thing free the door unlatched and swung open, a gust of bitter cold wind causing it to crash loudly against the building.   
    Rin, who of course had chosen the most cliche and inconvenient place to sit and think, got to his feet and scrubbed at his face. "What the hell are you doin' here?" He snapped, the moonlight revealing blatantly red and puffy eyes.   
    "It's was your damn cat's fault!" Ryuji fired back, "What the hell are you cryin' for?"  
    "Like you care."   
    He'd expected the guy to deny it. That he hadn't was somewhat alarming- you know, as alarming as the discomfort of someone you're indifferent about can be... "Come inside."   
    "Don't boss me around, ya damn rooster."   
    "You wanna explain to your brother how you got pushed off the roof?" He hissed.  
    "As if you could." Rin barked back, though he followed him as he returned to the stairs.   
    "So, uh-" Ryuji glanced back at the other boy as they descended. "You wanna talk about it or whatever?"   
    Rin stopped and his face twisted. "I miss my old man." He informed brokenly, fresh tears running down his cheeks. "Damn it. Shura put somethin' in the punch. I can walk myself back, go ahead of me."  
    But he couldn't just leave the guy there like that. "Nah, I ain't goin' anywhere. If it hurts, it hurts. No big deal. Ya wanna cry? It's fine."  
The boy turned his face away. "I don't have any fucking right to cry."   
    "If anybody's got a right to cry it's the son of Satan." He snorted, "I mean, that's a tough gig."  
    "What's up with you?" The younger boy scoffed around a sob, "Bein' nice and shit."  
    "What's that supposed to mean, dammit." His hands reacted without his consent, pulled from his sides by a force he couldn't comprehend. "Ain't like I'm heartless."  
    Rin stilled as his arms fell around him, pulling into his chest and holding him there against the wild thumping of his heart. What the fuck was he thinking? This wasn't- it wasn't okay, was it?   
    Fingers tightened in the fabric of his jacket and slender shoulders shuddered within his embrace. "Better keep your damn mouth shut about this." Rin wept, burrowing deeper into his warmth.  
    "I ain't gonna tell anybody." And that was the truth, at least. Something certain when everything else seemed to be spiraling, quite abruptly, out of control. _  
   "Hey, Suguro, get your head out of the clouds!" Kamiki shouted, "Miwa's being more useful than you today!"  
    Ryuji crashed back into the present, rattled as though he'd been tossed through the window of a truck. Ghouls surrounded them, his prayer beads were warm in his hands, but he'd not been paying attention. He didn't bother with an apology, simply went back to chanting.   
    His wounds burned, but the pain was penance for losing his focus, for letting his mind loose to roam where it would. And of course it had fled straight to Rin, who according to Shura's last text was enduring the advanced stages of Tuberculosis and had been put in isolation.   
    "Bon!" Koneko's reprimand was sharp and loud in its rarity and he recited with an increased fervor brought on by desperation more than force of will.   
    He was sorry. He was sorry he was letting his team down. He was sorry that Rin was in pain. He was sorry that there was nothing he could do. His entire being was remorse and anger and cataclysm.  
    Reciting wasn't enough. He wanted blood on his hands, wanted to feel the fury leaving the chamber, see it split the head of these creatures who served Rin's tormentor.  
    Kamiki yelled at him again as he pulled his gun. He didn't care. Rin had been right. He didn't deserve to cry. No body had the right to break him, least of all that fucking father of his.   
    His skin was alive with roiling temptaint but his mind was to enthralled in the rage of his weapon and the warring of his soul to feel it anymore. Why shouldn't he suffer too? When he was so utterly useless.   
    _"I hadn't thought to break you too."_ A voice snickered in his head, " _But I must say it's amusing."_  
    The ghouls gave a final shriek and dispersed. "What?" Ryuji snarled into the empty air, limbs trembling with adrenaline.   
    " _It'd be cliche to come after you, but I'll let you watch as I devastate him."_  
    He was on fire. Though those azure flames did not lap across his flesh, he felt them consuming his heart. "You have other sons." His voice was a whisper, but it echoed in the caverns of his mind.   
    _"Oh, are you going to beg?"_  
    If that was what would save Rin, then yes, absolutely. He'd beg. But this was Satan, and there was no mercy to plea for. A bargain then. "What can I do to save him?"  
    The creature cackled. _"Please, as if you could ever possess anything I would desire."_   
    He felt hands on his shoulders, was vaguely away of an impact to his face, but the inky stain in his head was too thick to distinguish anything clearly. "You don't need him."  
    " _I'm just a father who wants his boy to come home. Why is that so wrong?"_ The beast cooed, " _Its all well and good for Yukio, he can hide away and pretend all he likes but not my poor Rin. He's treated like a monster. Abused and berated. If he came to Gehenna he'd be a prince! He'd belong."_  
    Why did the words ring so true? This was The Deceiver, he knew it, and yet shouldn't Rin just go? If he did, he'd stop having to suffer. "I- he doesn't want to go. You don't have a right to force him. He's still part human."  
    " _I haven't forced him._ "   
    "Well you ain't exactly presenting a slideshow either!" He hissed, "Just leave him be!"  
    " _Fine_." He felt more than saw the being shrug, " _If you shoot both your comrades in the head, I will leave Rin alone. I'll never bother him again._ " The murk began to clear. " _I'll leave you to decide._ "  
  



	7. The Calm Before

     He was so fucking weak. He could barely lift his head as Ryuji entered, only knowing it was his lover by the gait of his steps and the scent of his hair product. There was something else too, a metallic smell, fetid and instinctively familiar. “You’re hurt.” the words were soft, unable to contain any inflection due to the fatigue of his tongue.

     “Ain’t nothing to worry about.” The other boy sighed, “Shura said you were being a pain in the ass.”

     “So what?” it was a struggle to keep his eyes open but he wanted so badly to see his lover’s face. “Gonna punish me?”

     “Thinking about it.” Ryuji hummed, the bed shifting under his weight. “Not hurting today?”

     “Nah,” he murmured, straining to catch a glimpse of the body giving off such heat. “just tired.”

     Lips brushed the shell of his ear. “ _Too_ tired?”

     Rin shivered. He loved it when Bon got like this, all fire and wanton dark. The battle must have been a hard one indeed to leave his partner feeling thus. And as if he’d ever be too tired for fucking. Pain was one thing, but this was another and he urgently wanted to endure it. “You’ll have to do all the work.” he admitted thickly, his cock already filling. “They say my blood’s bad. Somethin’ with an ‘ia’ at the end. I don’ t know.”

     “I’ll take care of you.” the older boy promised, laying kissed along his jawline, “Don’t worry.”

     He never worried. Not when he was with Ryuji. Tomorrow was eons away when they were together. As for the injury he smelt more than saw, he knew his partner was too practical to push himself if he wasn’t able. The guy was literally the most low maintenance lover in existence. “Be rough as ya like.” he murmured as the other boy mouthed at his clavicle, the sensation barely breaching the fogginess in his head. “Hurt me.” All the tension in those arms, the post-battle heat in those hands- he wanted it. He hadn’t swung a sword in ages, hadn’t felt the impact of a fist in millennia. Love of a good fight was in him to his core and if he could only have it secondhand, he wanted every bit. The anger, the fear, the thrill. “Ryuji.”

     “Quit your yappin’. I’ll fuck ya, but I want to look at ya first.”

     “Romantic.”

     Annoyed, Ryuji used his tongue as a gag, kissing him in a furious clash of teeth and lips that did not end until he drew first blood with an eager use of fangs. The blankets were shucked off in a hurry and Ryuji pulled back, lip bleeding down his chin and eyes dark with passion. “I’m pissed.” he whispered in such a way that Rin could not discern whether it was meant as a warning or an apology.

     “That’s okay.” he encouraged softly. It was freeing to be laid to waste. He could just let go. Finally. His hips lifted from the mattress to rub against the other boy’s thigh, his body pulling strength from his need. Ryuji’s expression faltered for a moment, only to return more upset than previously. Fearing his lover may stop, he made a pitiful play at his fly, weak fingers brushing along the sharp ridge of his partner’s arousal through his accursed pants. “Come on, Bon.” he urged, words strained, “If I have be in pain, I want it to be ‘cause ya pounded me into the bed, not ‘cause I’m sick.”

     “Stop talking.”

     He forced a cheeky smile. “Make me.”

     The embers of his partner’s lingering rage alighted, his brown eyes almost amber in the dim streetlight that reached upwards to his window as desperately as he was reaching for Ryuji, for the closeness he offered, the feeling of being whole. Just for a moment, there was nothing but desire and the circumstances didn’t matter. Ryuji kissed him again, the sharp metallic tang of his blood sending a shiver down Rin’s spine and he ran an over-long tongue across the little wound, eliciting more flow and a groan from the other boy.

     “Fuck me.” he moaned against swollen lips, his head swimming with fatigue while his was body set aflame. “Please.”

     His impatience earned him a cruel and bruising bite on his shoulder that made him cry out in surprise and he stilled, fearing someone outside may have heard. But Bon didn’t stop. He bit again, remorseless and angry. Maybe afterwards, Rin would muster up enough energy to ask what had happened in the field to make his lover so raw, but for now he’d simply enjoy being ravished.

     The bed was jostled as Ryuji removed his pants and Rin gasped as, before the things had even hit the floor, the other boy had slid a finger inside of him. It had been a long time. Weeks. He wanted more. As requested, Bon did not take it easy on him. Another finger was added impatiently, coaxing and stretching. Rin mewled and moaned, jerking his hips and grasping at his erection with hands that were half-numb and shaking. He felt faint, his face hot and shoulder trembling. “Bon-”

     He fought the urge to close his eyes as his counterpart grabbed up his his hips and rose onto his knees above him. He wanted to see the way his hair fell into his eyes, wanted to watch as his expressions shifted, but he could not fight a swoon and withstand the force of penetration without squeezing his eyes shut.

     It hurt. It hurt like the first time, but it was nothing like the agony he’d been wallowing in previously. He arched his back as Bon sank into him without further prelude, so deep that he felt his cock in his spine. It was a discomfort he cherished.

     “Breathe.” his lover reminded with a guttural growl.

     There was hardly a second to obey before the thrusting began, hard and fast and merciless. Rin’s cheeks were tingling, his limbs rendered useless as all his energy was poured into panting. He gasped and groaned as his body was abused, his erection throbbing painfully. "Ryu," he moaned, his being feeling as if it would shatter if he didn't find release. He was desperate, thrown into a fit of flushed cheeks and screaming lungs. "Touch me." He begged. "Please."

     Ryuji half growled, half-laughed and clutched at his ass as his dick pulsed within. “You look good like this, Okumura.” he huffed as he pulled out, cum burning hot pathways down his thighs.

     His whole body was shaking as he was hefted up and around to sit in Ryuji’s lap, back to chest. Hot, wet kisses were laid against his neck as the Aria’s large hand moved to stroke him, slow and firm and knowing. Rin sagged, limp-limbed and burning, lost in the haze of his weakness and pleasure. He climaxed, the remainder of his strength leaving him with the same fervor as his seed. His head fell forward, swimming as the world tilted and went under. The scenery shifted and he might have been moving.

     Blurs bounced around his vision until he shut his eyes. Everything was in and out and he murmured incoherently when he could feel his tongue. He was cold for a moment and then warmth washed over him. He was sat down, something wet and rough ran over his chest followed by firm fingers massaging his scalp. Wait- a shower? He tried to surface from the fog. “Bon...”

      “Just let me take care of ya.” The contact left him and he slumped against the shower wall, listening as Bon left the spray. There was no way he could keep track of the time in the state his head was in, but it was too long before the other boy returned to shut off the water.

     Another mass of confused minutes passed where he floundered in fatigue, struggling to stay awake. He wanted to be with Ryuji. He didn’t want to wake up to find him gone again. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and a breathy whisper chanted the song of Solomon into his hair. “Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth; for thy love is better than wine. Because of the savour of thy good ointments thy name is as ointment poured forth, therefore do the virgins love thee.”

    “Ryuji...”

    “Draw me, we will run after thee: the king hath brought me into his chambers: we will be glad and rejoice in thee.”

     He fell asleep with tears chilling in the corners of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaning towards a part two. I'll just say I really wanted Ryuji to kill his friends, (under Satan's influence), and then be arrested for murder promptly after he and Rin get out of the shower, but I feel like that would have been too dark for a lot of you. So, I'm just going to get my fix of the darkness in another way. 
> 
> Up Next, our favorite traitor, the idiot sibling, and a sweet TTFN to finish.
> 
> So, you know, standby for that shit. :-*


	8. Blasphemer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be the last chapter like DESPERATELY but I can't help how the flow drives me. So, let's push forward a few more chapters, shall we?

     The night had not yet ended when he woke again. He felt refreshed, but by no means strong. Blinking away sleep, he realized he was laying on Ryuji’s chest, cradled close to his side, his counterpart’s hand closed around his hipbone.  
    “Do you feel any better?” the Aria inquired softly, his voice a low rasp.  
    “Yeah.” he answered, concern touching his heart, “How long was I out for?”  
     “Five or six hours.”  
     He pushed himself upright, his arms protesting with a tremble but accepting his weight regardless. “Did you sleep?”  
     Ryuji didn’t look at him. “No.”  
     “Is everything okay?”  
     The question was answered with a short, humorous laugh. “Peachy.”  
     “God,” he allowed himself to fall back against the boy’s shoulder. “You’re startin’ to act like Yukio.”  
     “Listen,” his partner shifted and he scowled at having to be rearranged. “Rin, I need to talk to ya about somethin’.”  
Not good. “What?”  
     “Fuck.” Bon raked both of his hands through his hair and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I fuckin’ hate this.”  
     “What are you talking about?” Were they breaking up? “Look, I know this is all really crazy right now but-”  
     “I think that you should go.”  
     “Ryuji, please-”  
     “I think you should go to Gehenna.”  
It felt as though all the air had left the room. He wanted to feel angry, but he was too flabbergasted to do anything but gape. “What?”  
     “We can’t beat him. There’s nothing we can do for you. If you just go, you won’t have to suffer like this anymore.”  
     “No, I’ll just be surrounded by demons every day of my fuckin’ life and forced to do the biddin’ of the man who killed my father.”  
     “I know how it sounds.”  
     “Then shut up about it. I ain’t goin’.”  
     “Rin, I can’t defeat Satan. None of us can.” the words were heavy, “But you could. If you go, if you bide your time...”  
     “What the hell happened out there?” he hissed, watching Ryuji’s shoulder’s slump. “What happened on the mission?” Because surely the guy wouldn’t have come up with this shit on his own. His heart staggered. But hadn’t he just been thinking how practical he was? The only non-practical thing he’d ever wanted was to beat Satan and here he had just admitted that he couldn’t. “Bon?”  
     “People here treat you like shit. You’re always being threatened with execution or imprisonment. You can’t be yourself. If you go to Gehenna, you’d be a prince.”  
     “I can’t believe you’re saying this shit to me.” but he could. He’d been waiting for someone to say it, but he hadn’t thought it would be his boyfriend. “My old man-”  
     “I fuckin’ know. I know.” The bed rocked as the boy rose, pacing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “But- he was in my head, Rin. Satan was in my head. If he’d wanted to- I wouldn’t have been able to fight him off. He could have killed me. Instead he told me that if I shot Koneko and Kamiki that he’d leave you alone. I didn’t, obviously, but, if he goes to Yukio it’s hard to tell what that idiot will do. I love you, Rin, but I could never kill our friends to protect you. You’d hate me for it. But that brother of yours has already done some sketchy shit.”  
     “Satan wants him too. He's the better of the two of us.”  
     “Yeah, because he’s easier to fuck with!”  
     “Suguro!”  
     "I want whatever is best for you." Bon threw his hands and gave him an imploring look. "It's no secret that you're not safe here! I- I'd rather lose ya to Gehenna than have to watch the Vatican execute ya someday. And once ya kick Satan's ass maybe we could- maybe everyone could just... and this- this curse..." the older boy stopped to press at his temples with the knuckle of bent forefingers.  
     "Come here." He demanded, "You're givin' yourself a migraine, comin' up with all this stupid shit." If he could just get Ryuji back into his arms, he'd be able to soothe this ridiculous idea out of his mind.   
     His lover obeyed and Rin sat up against the pillows, letting Ryuji lay between his legs. Immediately Rin placed warm hands on his skull, lightly massaging. If the headache could be subdued before it started into anything debilitating, this usually did the trick.   
     "It's almost midnight. You'll get another sickness." The boy murmured.  
     "Yeah, and it might be contagious so let me have you while I can. You'll have to go before it happens to be safe."   
     "Rin, I'm serious about Gehenna."   
     "So am I. I ain't goin'."  
     "Hey now," Shima's voice called from the doorway, "don't be so hasty~"  
     "What the hell do you want?" Rin growled, catching Ryuji's shoulders as he tried to sit up. "Go away."   
     "What are ya doin' here?" Bon asked, shaking free of his grasp as the intruder entered, a weird clay container in his hands and a twist in his lazy smile.   
     "I just came from my second job." He answered, shaking the jar. Something inside screeched and a jolt rocked his body at the sound. He fell back into the pillows, shaking and disoriented.   
     "What is that?" Ryuji huffed, "What's it doing to Rin?"  
     "Not to Rin, to the remnants of Disease inside of him." Shima corrected, "Yukio agreed to work for the Illuminati and in return Lucifer- uh- acquired this."   
     What the fuck. "He- did what?" He tried to move but his bones suddenly weighed a ton.   
     "Jeez, don't panic." The pink-haired monk sighed. "It's not so bad. I mean, I love it."  
     "Yeah, we know ya do." Ryuji barked, "What's in the jar? It can save Rin?"  
     "Mm. Well, it'll free him from the oppression, but I have to agree with the whole undermine Satan thing you were talking about Bon. Sounds fun."   
     "Just give me the jar and go. I'll call ya later."   
     "If you go Rin, Yukio could stop selling himself out to keep you outta trouble." Shima rubbed at the back of his head, "But then again, Luce and Mephisto would be way bummed they didn't have you to play with anymore."   
     "What's Lucifer got planned for him?" He inquired, voice strained as whatever Shima's container housed beat at his essence with waves of nausea.  
     "I can't really say~ but probably not anything as exciting as beating Satan. I mean, that's really only something I think you could do Rin. Yukio's not strong enough." The monk chuckled, "I mean, look how easily he was tempted this time. He's always wanting for something, whereas you're content with just about anything."  
     "That's enough, give me the jar." Ryuji grumbled, "What do I do with it?"   
     "Just take the lid off and it'll do its job."   
     "It?" Bon's tone was wary. "Shima, come on. What is this?"  
     "It's a very rare demon. Lucifer had to go get it himself so you ought to be thankful. He'll be down for a while now."   
     The closer the jar got to him, the more miserable he felt. Ryuji glanced back at him and frowned. "What's happening?"  
     "Well, this demon is specialized to purify other demons. For torture and things. But it won't kill Rin. It'll only clean out the rest of Disease and wear down Satan's hold."  
     "How do you know it won't kill him?"  
     "Because we tested it on Yukio first."   
     Rage propelled him forward, off the bed and past Ryuji. He allowed his flames to engulf him as he put Shima on the floor. They didn't burn, but he let them heat the traitor's flesh just enough to cause him to sweat and make it hard to breathe. "Where is my brother?"  
     "Oi!" Bon made to grab him and as he approached with the jar, it's occupant quelled his fire.   
     Shima sat up and pushed him lightly off. "It was his idea. Plus, he's fine. Otherwise I wouldn't have come here."   
     Ryuji pulled his friend to his feet, "Go back to the dorm. Thanks for your help."  
     Rin growled low in his throat but couldn't do much else to voice his lingering temper. Shima sighed and he and Bon had a whispered conversation before the double-agent took his leave.   
  
  



End file.
